There is a well-established need for a gauge which can be used to measure the tension on an elongate flexible element, and in particular a tensioned belt such as the fan belt of an automobile. Moreover, many types of airplanes and gliders utilize tensioned metal cables to carry certain stresses and, in order to properly adjust the tension in these cables, a gauge is needed which will accurately measure the tension therein.
Gauges have previously been developed for measuring the tension in a tensioned element, but these gauges have not proved satisfactory in all respects. For example, one conventional and commercially available gauge is first placed on the element and then a force is manually applied to the gauge and thus to the element, the tension in the element then being read from the gauge. A disadvantage of this type of gauge is that the tension reading obtained from the gauge will vary somewhat if the force manually applied to the gauge is varied. Thus, since it is relatively difficult for a person to consistently apply the proper manual force to the gauge in successive measurements, the accuracy and repeatability of measurements taken with the gauge is relatively low.
In addition, the tension gauges disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,996,914, 4,186,598 and 4,444,065 are each designed to measure the tension in the fan belt of an automobile. Although they have each been adequate for their intended purpose, they have not been satisfactory in all respects. In particular, they are each relatively large, complex and expensive, whereas a tension gauge which is small, lightweight and inexpensive is much more commercially competitive in the marketplace.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tension gauge which will accurately and dependably measure the tension on an elongate flexible element such as a tensioned belt.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tension gauge, as aforesaid, which is relatively compact and simple in structure and is thus relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tension gauge, as aforesaid, which is sufficiently sturdy in structure to withstand rugged treatment, and which requires little or no maintenance.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tension gauge, as aforesaid, which is easily operated with one hand and directly gives accurate readings of the tension on the elongate element.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tension gauge, as aforesaid, which will automatically compensate for variations in the thickness of the element being tested.